


The Sock Fic

by thebrobecks



Series: Sock Fic [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrobecks/pseuds/thebrobecks
Summary: Dallon gets more than he bargained for when he eats something that should not be eaten.this was written last year in a group chat at like 3 AM so i am not the only author do not credit me for the entirety of thisthis is worth a couple minutes of your time please





	

tears ran down dallon's face as he stared at the floor, unable to face what he had done. he wiped his wet cheeks with his hands and glanced at his feet, completely bare. he had done it again. he ate his socks.  
dallon suddenly screams in fear. he stares at his sock in terror. his sock opens its mouth.  
how the fuck does my sock have a mouth, dallon says.  
eat me daddy, the sock says.  
suddenly dallon notices his leg has been severed. the sock is eating him.  
dallon screams again. the sock keeps eating his leg. the sock reaches his dick. dallon starts sobbing as the sock eats his dick whole.  
wait, dallon says.  
he pulls the sock off his leg and dick. he is still sobbing as he reaches into the sock and pulls out his severed leg and his dick. he falls over because his leg was just severed.  
and he has shitty fucking balance.  
dallon sobbed on the floor, clutching his severed dick, when suddenly brendon walked in.  
brendon screamed in delight. finally. his greatest fantasy come true.  
he walked over to dallon. in one swift motion, he took dallon's dick and ate it. dallon screamed. brendon laughed and took off his pants.  
dallon screamed louder. brendon's dick wasn't a dick. a literal snake sprung out of brendon's pants. it hissed and started eating dalloNs other leg.  
dallon watched the snek dik eat his other leg in horror. but then he heard more hissing. he looked up and gasped. brendon was gone.  
in his place was barack obama in a lizard suit.  
and then ryan ross took barack obama's place. he was holding a glass of milk.  
dallon cries.  
i preferred barack obama, dallon says.  
milk poured everywhere  
mmmmmm obama daddy, dallon says.  
dallon laid there, the bottom half of his body completely severed, and glanced over at his window. it was open and the moon light was shining in. dallon heard a maniacal laugh as a figure resembling brendon flew through the night sky. his snake dick had grown wings.  
brendon flew into the room. he was completely naked. his dick was wearing sunglasses and held a red bull.  
how does a snake hold a red bull, dallon said.  
red bull gives you wiiiiiiings, the snake said.  
oh no it's a fuckboy, dallon said.  
wanna play 20 questions, the snake said.  
sure, dallon said. what is your favorite color, dallon said.  
triangle, the snake said. are you a virgin, the snake said.  
wait aren't fuckboys straight, dallon said.  
im a fucking snake dick fuckboy i don't have a fucking gender you ledge, the snake said.  
dallon cries. the snake called him a ledge.  
brendon clears his throat and the snake and dallon looked at him. brendon obviously wanted attention.  
ayy lmao, brendon sings in falsetto.  
dallon sighs as he begins to bleed out from the huge wounds where his legs and penis used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> please help


End file.
